Friends Reunited
by aethkr
Summary: Flora reunites with her friends. But when Helia takes her on a date, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** So hey there! I suggest before you start read at least the last chapter of my story called **Rise Of The Flower**. If you were from the first story of the trilogy which is **Deep In The Enemy** , then everything will make sense. Well, it will if you read the last chapter of **Rise Of The Flower** for this starts right off where that ends. Anyways, this might be a bit shorter and not as good as the rest because I couldn't think about any plot for this one. Just a basic one. Anyways (again), enjoy **Friends Reunited**!

* * *

Flora POV

I looked at my phone seeing that the caller was Bloom! I haven't seen her in 3 years! We all moved away, our boyfriends also moved. Luckily I know which state they live in. Bloom lives in Montana, Sky in Wyoming, Brandon in Washington, Stella in Oregon, Riven in California, Musa in Nevada, Timmy in Colorado, Tecna in Utah, I am in New York, while Helia is in Arizona. They all live near each other like literally! I live farthest to all of them meaning I barely get to see them even though the rest are able to. I answer my phone afterwards.

- **Phone** -

Me: Bloom?

Bloom: Flora! It's so good to hear you again! Sorry to invite you the last but the girls and I are partying at my place. You know where it is right? Come quickly!

Me: Bloom, you know I live in Florida right? I live far from you. Like across the U.S. or almost but you get my point. Give me time. I'll be there tomorrow or within this week.

Bloom: That's great! Remember that it's a girls night here. No boys!

Me: That's awesome! See you soon!

- **Phone** -

I am super excited because I am finally able to see them. After so long! I live so far from them. I only see them in social media. Anyways, I'll now pack my clothes. Well, I want to stay there for a while before I actually go back to New York. I really envy them.

 _30 Minutes Later_

I am really *yawn* sleepy. I will rest…..I have a big day ahead of me. Like a **BIG** day tomorrow. I will get on a plane. Well, it's about 5 hours and 57+ minutes. That is what it says on the website. Bloom lives in Montana, Billings….was it Billings? Yeah, it was Bill...*yawn*...ings. I'll sleep. I can't take it anymore.

 _The Next Day_

Wh...what time ...is...it? 3:30?! I need to hurry! My flight will do it's boarding soon! Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to sleep late! Get my bags, get this, get that. Okay, let's go!

 _At the plane_

Yes! I reached the plane. They were just about to call me for the third time till I showed up at the plane. Thank Goodness! I will never sleep late again. I take this chance to call my friends telling them I will arrive soon.

- **Phone** -

 _Phone_ : Ring ring…..ring ring…..ring ring….

Bloom: Flora? Hello?

Me: Bloom? I'm on way. Did I wake you up accidentally?

Bloom: Nope, I actually woke up around 2 in the morning. What time will you arrive? I'll pick you up and we'll surprise the girls.

Me: Maybe I'll arrive at 9. Are they awake at that time?

Bloom: Nope, they are still fast asleep. They wake up at 12NN/AM.

Me: 12?! You guys miss breakfast?

Bloom: Not really, we eat breakfast around 12 midnight.

Me: Oh...that explains it. Sorry Bloom, I have to go, we are about to take off. See you soon!

Bloom: Okay Flora. See you soon! Take care! Bye!

Me: Take care too and bye!

- **Phone** -

 _5 Hours Later_

I finally arrive at Montana. This place looks decent well, at least to me it does. I text Bloom that I landed and where I will exit. I look for my bag in the conveyors. I then see mine and start walking to the exit, I looked for Bloom in a way as if someone was chasing me. Then in the corner of my eye I see red hair amongst the crowd. That hair belongs to Bloom! I start running towards the red-haired girl. She then sees me and runs toward me as well. She hugs me tightly as soon as I enter her arms. I missed her so.

"Flora! Oh my gosh! You have grown!" Bloom exclaimed, looking at me.

"You have too. Anyways, let's surprise the rest." I say, leaving a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, they would LOVE to see you again." Bloom said, nudging me.

"I bet." I replied, as we walked towards Bloom's car.

 _At Bloom's House_

"So do you and the girls live here?" I asked, I saw many bags everywhere.

"Well, you can say that. Anyways, how long will you stay here in Montana?" She asked, I gulped.

"5 days..." I said, looking down.

"Flora, you can stay here if you want." Bloom said, trying to lift my spirits.

"No, it's okay." I said, declining the offer. Bloom though wanted me too.

"Please?" She said, giving me the best puppy eyes I have ever seen.

"Fine.." I said.

"Yay!" She shouted, I then covered her mouth as soon as she said that.

"Flora? Why did you do that?" She asked, after removing my hand off her mouth.

"We are supposed to surprise the girls. It looks like they are awake. Let's pretend we are watching television." I whispered as the girls slowly, I mean SLOWLY, go down the stairs. We rush to the couch and turn on the TV. I hear the girls murmurs.

"Oh…..looks like Bloom is watching TV." Stella murmured to only the 4 other girls can hear. Or so they thought.

I couldn't handle my excitement anymore so I immediately tried to run up to them but I thought it was a bad idea. I then used me hearing Stella's voice to my advantage.

"Stella! Good to hear you again!" I said, I heard Stella jump a bit or move back a bit due to me shocking her.

"Flo...flora?" Stella said, stuttering.

"Yeah? It's me. Serious." I said, I extended my arms wide as Stella ran to me to hug me. The girls then joined in with her.

"Can….can….can't…...brea…..bre….breathe!" I shouted, struggling to escape from their grasps. I literally couldn't breathe. They released me and said sorry.

"Flora! You're finally here!" Musa exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Whut...wha….what just…..FLORA?" Aisha shouted, running towards me to hug me as she tackled me down.

"Hey! Aisha hi!" I said, she hugged me tighter than the others combined.

"Flora! I missed you so!" Aisha said.

"I missed you all too but…." I said but was cut off by my phone. Someone was calling me.

"Excuse me for a minute okay?" I said.

"Sure thing Flo." Bloom replied.

I exit the house and go somewhere nearby that is private. I then answer the phone call.

- **Phone** -

?: Flora?

Me: Yes? Who are you?

?: It's me. Helia.

Me: HELIA?!

Helia: Woah woah Flo, relax. Yeah, it's me.

Me: Helia! I missed you so much. I live so far away from all of you. It's unbelievable!

Helia: Yeah, anyways, you still in New York?

Me: Nope, I'm in Montana. I'll be living with Bloom now.

Helia: That's great!

Me: It sure is! I get to be a lot closer to all of you guys.

Helia: Since you're just nearby, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date? The boys and I are also living in Montana. We relocated since the girls are now living with Bloom. Our house is across Bloom's house. Don't tell anyone. We wanted to surprise the girls. Yet again, do you want to go on a date my sweet flower?

Me: I do! Wait a minute, is that you I see across the street?

Helia: Yes, oh my! You have changed.

Me: I sure did, anyways I'll just change. Just stay there okay?

Helia: Sure. See you later. Bye.

Me: Bye. Love you.

Helia: Love you too.

- **Phone** -

"Helia is taking me on a date!" I thought to myself. I rushed back inside the house, running. The girls asked who was the caller but I quickly got dressed. I almost reached the exit when Stella blocked me.

"What happened? Who was the caller?" She asked, she actually sounded more worried.

"Stella..." I began. "….it's okay. I just need to go somewhere." I explained. She then got out of my way and I exited the house.

"Oh okay. Take care!" She shouted. Waving her hand in unison.

"Bye!" I shouted back.

"That was close." I thought. I crossed the street and saw Helia. He was really dressed for the occasion. He didn't see that I was there so I kissed him on the cheek. He sort of blushed and I giggled.

"Oh my dear princess Flora. Ready for our date?" He asked, bowing his head and giving out his hand.

"Yes I am. Dear Prince Helia." I said, taking his hand. We entered Helia's car and drove to a restaurant.

 _30 Minutes Later_

We were nearing the restaurant. I didn't really expect any type of restaurant like, I can go to any restaurant as long as Helia is with me. I can see he is excited. I then see the restaurant.

"Oh my! This is a really luxurious restaurant. I wonder how Helia was able to reserve here." I thought to myself. We exit the car and start walking to the restaurant. To my surprise, there was already a table with food on top of it. I was actually shocked.

"Oh Helia! You shouldn't have!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. He looks at me as if he was mad. "I think he got my idea wrong." I thought. I was screwed. He dragged me away from the restaurant which scared me then we ended up in an alleyway.

"What do you mean I shouldn't have? I paid so much and you are saying that I shouldn't have done this?!" He argued, he was very agitated.

"Helia, I didn't..." I tried to say but Helia was really mad.

"You didn't what?! You didn't want us to have a date here? Flora, listen. This might be too harsh but we are over!" He shouted, pure anger in his voice. He clenches his fists and walks over to his car. Driving off. I was heartbroken.

I started walking home, it suddenly started raining. Luckily I had my umbrella so I walked home, it started to get dark. It's around 6-7PM now. So I was walking home in a rainy and gloomy night. The girls are asleep. At least I hope so. I don't want to go in and let them see me sad. Well, I was really the most happy, most optimistic, most everything that is related to happy. It's not really me to be sad. Ohh….how I wish Helia understood me. I never really wanted to say that. I wanted the date there but, I just said thank you in other words.

"Where is the house?" I thought. Rubbing my hands on my arms due to the rain. It's really cold. I can't see a thing. Wait, who is that? Bloom?

"Bloom!" I cried, I was really weak and cold. She didn't hear me. Let me try again.

"Bloo..m!" I said again, losing consciousness. I was too weak. After that, I blacked out. Not knowing whether Bloom heard me or not.

 _6 Hours Later_

I woke up to a room that was warm. It was really cool in here. Plus I feel much better. Not like before, that was the worst day of my life. Luckily I am staying with Bloom now. I see the door slowly open and I see a red-headed girl go towards me. It was Bloom.

"Flora, are you okay?" Questioned the red-head. She was really worried.

"I'm fine..." I lied, looking somewhere else. Trying desperately to avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong? You didn't tell Stella or anyone where you went yesterday." She said, worry filled her voice. I started crying because I then remembered last night. I decided to tell Bloom as she pulled me into a hug.

"It..it was Helia. We..we we...went on a da...date together. I tried to com...compl...compliment him. But...he...di...didn't ta..take it pro...perly. He broke up with me." I said, quickly saying the last part. I was really heartbroken. Bloom's worried face turned into an angered face.

"Helia broke up with you?! He will regret that! I'll tell the other girls and Sky." She said, she headed out until I pulled her back causing her to jump.

"Flora?" She asked, wondering about my behavior.

"Keep this between us ple..please? I don't want anyone knowing about it…..yet." I begged.

"Okay Flora." She said, walking out.

* * *

 **A/N** That went well. If you have suggestions, then either tell it through the reviews OR PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Flora POV

Thank Goodness! Bloom didn't tell anyone my secret. She never does, she never will. Just like a true friend will do. It's early in the morning. I am still NOT over Helia's breakup with me. It's just a simple misunderstanding. Well, that's where the word "harsh" comes into play.

"Flora!" Bloom asked. "There is breakfast downstairs. Let's eat."

"Oh, it's okay Bloom." I said, rejecting her offer. I wasn't in the "eating" mood today. Especially NOT after Helia's incident.

"But Flo…." Bloom tried to convince me.

" 'But Flo'….no. I don't want to. You hear me?" I snapped. Well, I didn't mean to.

"Flora?" Bloom said, scared. "Are you….mad?"

"What do you think? Huh?! LEAVE ME ALONE" I shouted. I wanted to be alone. Bloom was scared out of her guts and rushed for the door.

"Wait Bloom!" I said, with some anger in my voice.

"Ye..yes Flora?" Bloom replied, still trembling.

"Tell the others of my secret will you?" I asked, I wanted this to get off my chest.

"Ok..okay. Se..see you soo...soon." Bloom stuttered as she tried to calmly walk to the door only to slam it in fear.

"I hope she tells them." I thought.

 _30 Minutes Later_

I hear footsteps. Maybe it's them. Then my head snapped. They are going to question me! Oh no.

"Flora!" Musa started. "Bloom told us what happened…..soooo. What's up?" She asked.

"I….hate him." I replied as tears started to trickle down my cheeks. I start sobbing uncontrollably.

"It was a simple misunderstanding….." Tecna tried to say.

"Try saying that to him! Not me!" I snapped. Causing them to look at me, with the exception of Bloom who went up to me.

"Flora. Please we all know you're sad. But life isn't over. You're still alive." Bloom reminded, patting my back. I didn't buy it.

"IT IS OVER! DO YOU KNOW HOW HE DUMPED ME? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED. YOU JUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. STOP WITH YOUR FOOLISH "ENCOURAGING QUOTES" 'CAUSE IT'S NOT WORKING!" I growled. I was really heartbroken. And what was worse? My friends can't even understand me.

"Flora, please…." They chorused.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I demanded, pointing at them then at the door. They quickly followed. I then hear doors close, meaning they are in their rooms. I start packing some of my things into my backpack, I was going to temporarily leave for a while. I'll still stay within the state and city just not the house.

I grab my backpack and head downstairs. I see Musa and Aisha there watching television. Hehehe, they are watching Blue's Clues. I try to be as silent as possible going downstairs but suddenly, I made a soft sound. Musa turned around because she has sensitive ears. They saw me and my bag. They looked at me with puzzled looks. I didn't want to be questioned. I continued walking as if they were never there. They blocked the door.

"Flora? Are you leaving?" Musa asked, really puzzled.

"Just get out of my way will you?" I said, pushing her out of the way.

"Flora! Where are you going?!" Aisha shouted, she was as puzzled as Musa.

"Not your business!" I shouted back, glaring at the two. Clenching my fists as I ran. Sweat trickling down my back and my cheeks due to exhaustion of my running. I rest first at the sidewalk of the street, reaching for my backpack to drink some of the water I packed. I then feel two hands resting on my shoulders, they were dragging me somewhere. I turn around and realize it to be someone I know. But I was not able to recognize them because I was tired so I either slept or blacked out.

I woke up with two people now dragging me somewhere still. I recognize those two people to be Bloom and Aisha. I was pissed. Like REALLY pissed. I started struggling until they finally released me. I was put into Bloom's house again with 5 girls looking at me strangely. I just wanted to run.

"Flora?" Aisha started. I was too tired to answer.

"What?!" I snapped, I really wanted to sleep.

"Why did you leave?" Stella asked, holding my arm as if I would run off again.

"I….don't want to talk about. Now let me go!" I said, freeing myself from Stella's grip as I head to my room and lock it. I can hear the girls begging me to open it.

"Flora unlock the door!" shouted the red-head.

"Hey! Why'd you lock it?" Tecna said, banging on the door.

"Flora! You can tell us!" Musa assured.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I barked, they immediately shut up. I can hear footsteps as they slowly fade away. Meaning that they left. I then get my guitar which was packed in one of my suitcases and started singing.

 _Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

Tears that I tried to hold during singing finally slip down my cheeks. I wiped them away and looked at a picture of Helia and I. More tears go down my cheeks as I remember what just happened between us a few days ago.

 _-Flashback-_

 _We were nearing the restaurant. I didn't really expect any type of restaurant like, I can go to any restaurant as long as Helia is with me. I can see he is excited. I then see the restaurant._

" _Oh my! This is a really luxurious restaurant. I wonder how Helia was able to reserve here." I thought to myself. We exit the car and start walking to the restaurant. To my surprise, there was already a table with food on top of it. I was actually shocked._

" _Oh Helia! You shouldn't have!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. He looks at me as if he was mad. "I think he got my idea wrong." I thought. I was screwed. He dragged me away from the restaurant which scared me then we ended up in an alleyway._

" _What do you mean I shouldn't have? I paid so much and you are saying that I shouldn't have done this?!" He argued, he was very agitated._

" _Helia, I didn't..." I tried to say but Helia was really mad._

" _You didn't what?! You didn't want us to have a date here? Flora, listen. This might be too harsh but we are over!" He shouted, pure anger in his voice. He clenches his fists and walks over to his car. Driving off. I was heartbroken._

 _I started walking home, it suddenly started raining. Luckily I had my umbrella so I walked home, it started to get dark. It's around 6-7PM now. So I was walking home in a rainy and gloomy night. The girls are asleep. At least I hope so. I don't want to go in and let them see me sad. Well, I was really the most happy, most optimistic, most everything that is related to happy. It's not really me to be sad. Ohh….how I wish Helia understood me. I never really wanted to say that. I wanted the date there but, I just said thank you in other words._

 _-FlashbackEnd-_

"He just didn't understand me! How foolish of me to act like that!" I shouted, kicking my bed. I was furious. If it wasn't for me then we wouldn't break up.

"I hate it! It's all because of me! Me! Me! Me!" I said, kicking my bed even harder. I was crying again. I then hear banging on my door.

"Flora? What's going on?" Aisha asked, knocking on the door. I forgot! I unlocked the door again. Meaning that they could open it, to which they did.

"Flora….why are you crying? We heard your kicking." Stella asked, never was she this worried in her entire life. Well, in my opinion and as of now.

"Nothing happened. Seri...serious." I stuttered. Bad move Flora, bad move.

"We heard your singing. Please Flora, what is happening?" Bloom pleaded.

"We know that tone." Aisha added.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, slightly backing away.

"Flora," said Aisha. Putting her hand on my shoulder. "we know that you still love Helia. Admit it."

"We just had a simple misunderstanding!" I began. "I didn't mean to put him down! I was okay on having a date there it's just that I said it wrong! It is all my fault!" I started sobbing uncontrollably unto Aisha's shoulder.

"Shhh…..it's okay Flora. It's okay." Aisha said, calming me down.

"I hate my life. Sometimes I wish I can just di—" I got interrupted

"Don't talk like that! Listen, we all love you Flo. You know we do." Bloom cried, holding back tears simultaneously.

"Just tell him that you didn't mean it like that. I bet you can." Tecna suggested.

"Ooohhh! Tecna not being technical! I like it! Keep it up Tec." Stella joked. Tecna gave her a nasty glare.

"I...I'm sorry! I..didn't mean it!" Stella apologized.

"Yeah right, as if I believe you!" Tecna bickered.

"Tecna! You don't need to be too harsh on Stella!" Bloom said gently.

"She deserved it Bloom!" Musa argued.

"No she didn't Musa!" Aisha shouted, getting into a defense stance. Normal for her, athletic girl, feminist…..

"Guys stop fighting!" I groaned. Nothing happened, they continued fighting.

"Do you know how offensive it is to be joked like that?!" Tecna exclaimed, clenching her fists in anger as sweat trickles down her cheek.

"Do you know how simple that joke was?!" Bloom inquired.

"SIMPLE JOKE?!" Musa barked. "IT WAS NOT A SIMPLE JOKE BLOOM!"

"YES IT WAS!" Aisha barked back.

"My jokes are never offensive." Stella admitted.

"YES IT IS!" Musa snapped.

"IT IS NOT OFFENSIVE! YOU BUTTHURT?!" Stella growled. This went on for about an hour or so.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I yelled.

"Flora?! How dare yo—" Tecna said.

"HOW DARE YOU WHAT?! YOU ARE ARGUING FOR ABOUT AN HOUR?! SO YOU WANT TO ARGUE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY? FINE THEN! BUT DON'T YOU DARE TO IT HERE YOU RASCALS! GET OUTTT!" I growled. They all went out of my room.

"….so you want to argue for the rest of the day?' Tecna mimicked. I immediately went out and held Tecna by the collar. I was really infuriated.

"What did you say?!" I was super infuriated, sweat trickling down my face. My cheeks were really red. I look like I can burst any moment.

"No...nothing Flora." Tecna lied.

"YOU DID SOMETHING!" I shouted at her face.

"I...I'm so...sorry." She apologized. I dropped her – in a harsh way. I rushed back to my room and locked it. But after I locked it, I heard someone talking.

"Hey guys….Sky just texted me." Bloom whispered. "He says that Helia wants to get back to Flora again.

"Oh, let's surprise her!" Stella gleamed with joy.

"SHHHHH" The girls said in unison.

"Let's tell her the news but in a different way and not today or tomorrow, just soon. So, who is in?." Musa suggested.

"All of us of course." Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Aisha said in unison. They were completely oblivious to me, who was listening to them the whole time.

"Time to surprise them before they surprise me." I thought, giggling.

* * *

A/N Sorry for taking SOOO long to update. I am having difficulty in doing this because the plot is not completely thought of. I just straight on just did this. But I won't cancel this, anyways, sorry for the delay!


	3. Chapter 3

I just eavesdropped on the conversation of Bloom and my friends. They plan to surprise me. Hehehe, THEY will get surprised and not me. This is going to be sooo entertaining. I almost opened the door just as their conversation ended but suddenly, this happened.

"Umm...Bloom. Speaking of Helia, where is he?" Stella asked, sounding as if she was thinking of Brandon.

"Well, let me ask him…." Bloom said as she text Sky. "Oh! According to him, Helia is with him in this house thing of theirs in….California."

"Okay then, I really want to see Brandon." Stella replied, looking up, as if she was dreaming.

"We know you want to." Musa teased as she nudged Stella. Causing her to tumble.

"Oops, sorry." Musa said, sarcastically. I then exit my room and went outside, WHILE avoiding the looks the girls were giving me. Plus the questions, I just answered one though. Which is "Where are you going?" I just said I was going to buy something. Fortunately, they bought it. I went across our street and knocked on the house across ours. Brandon opened the door.

"Flora? What are you doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

"Is Helia around? I need to see him." I asked, looking around to see if he is inside.

"Yeah he is, He—!" Brandon said, I covered his mouth.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Don't call him. I'll take care of it. Where exactly is he? And can I go in?" I said, giggling.

"Oh sure. Since you're here, we plan on surprising the girls." Brandon added. Bringing me in as well.

"Yeah, Helia told me. Anyways, what room is Helia in?" I inquired.

"See that room over there?" Brandon said while pointing to the one with the green door. "That's his room."

"Oh thanks, do you have a guitar or something?" I asked, I am planning something.

"Oh we do, here." Brandon handed me over the guitar. "What will you do with it?

"Oh, you'll see. Keep everything that happened now between us two okay?" I said, keeping eye contact.

"Yeah, sure thing Flo." Brandon reassured me. I headed towards Helia's room with the guitar in my hand. I started playing a song while singing it.

 _Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

 _You'll change inside when you realize_

 _The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go_

 _You'll change inside when you realize_

 _The world comes to life and everything's right  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you define the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

 _And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
_

 _And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone_

 _The world comes to life and everything's right  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
_

 _That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
In the gift of a friend  
In the gift of a friend (4x)_

"I hope he heard it." I muttered under my breath. To my surprise, Helia opens the door with a bouquet of flowers with him and a note in his hand saying "I heard it and I am sorry."

"I love you Helia. Sorry for before." I apologized. Not making eye contact.

"No, I must be sorry." He said, pulling me into a passionate kiss till we broke it off.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Helia. Gosh, his eyes are so amazing.

"Oh, Sky texted Bloom about you being sorry for what happened and they planned to tell me that or surprise me. Maybe they wanted you to be part but I came here first and—" I heard someone's voice. It was Stella!

"Snookums! I missed you! We are here to see Helia, we want to surprise Flora. Where is he?" She asked.

"Hehehe, they are now here. I'll hide in your room okay? Let's surprise them." I whispered to him, to which Helia nodded in response. I went to Helia's bedroom quickly and prepared myself.

"Oh Helia! There you are! We wanted to know if you would like to surprise Flora or like apologize to her because of you know." Aisha said, who shrugged.

"That won't happen anytime soon." I said, going outside. Helia and I and luckily Brandon, was watching and we were laughing.

"You're already fixed up?! Flora!" The girls said in unison. Stella went to Brandon and looked at him.

"You knew this whole time?!" She shouted, trying to contain her laughter.

"Ye..yes. Hahahaha!" Brandon said, bursting into even more laughter afterwards.

"No wonder you acted so suspicious...and you too Helia! And you too Flora!" Stella said, pointing at us as soon as she said our names.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Tecna, who apparently, has been silent for a while now.

"We can eat...I'm hungry." suggested Musa.

"Can we be alone for a while?" Helia asked, looking at me.

"Sure, see you later lovebirds!" Bloom teased as Helia and I headed for his room. He locked the door.

"Flora…." He started.

"Yes Helia?" I asked. His tone of voice sounded unfamiliar.

"We have been together for a while now. We had our ups and downs. We took care of each other for almost a decade and never left each others side. You love me as much as I love you. I really wanted to do this to you"—Helia continued as he knelt down and held a box and opened it revealing it to be a ring.—"Will you marry me my dear Flora?" He asked. I was in shocked and in tears.

"Yes! I will marry you Helia Knightly!" I shouted in pure happiness as Helia put the ring in my finger. We then exit the room with a smiling Helia and an ecstatic me. The others were puzzled.

"Helia ju—" I tried to say. Helia looked at Brandon.

"I did it!" He said happily, jumping up and down.

"Congrats man!" Brandon congratulated. We forgot about the girls, who were still puzzled.

"What's happening?" Tecna asked.

"Helia proposed to me! I shouted.

"Congrats Flora and Helia!" They all congratulated in unison. Which woke up all the boys who came out and congratulated us too.

"Who will be your bridesmaid? How about your best—" Stella said.

"I'm hungry. Let's go hippos!" I teased.

"Hey!" They said in unison. I laughed.

We headed for the restaurant Helia brought me to for our date. This time I didn't talk or anything, I just held him and mouthed "Thank you." To which he mouthed back, "You're welcome." and kissed me on the cheek.

"This is just what they needed. Some quality time." I heard Bloom say, leaning on Sky.

"I agree. Good thing they got back together again." Riven said, chuckling.

"Woah, never seen you this happy in a while." Nabu said, amused by Riven's happy behavior.

"Musa suggested it to me, so I decided to be happy. It's so fun." Riven replied, laughing hysterically. We approach their table and sat down but we held each others hands the entire time. We let go when our food was finally served to us.

"Tis fewd is vbery gummy." Timmy muttered. We were all confused by what he said. Tecna, being the closest to Timmy. Told us what he meant.\

"This food is very yummy." She explained as we "ohhed" in unison.

"I was cringing when he said "gummy." We all laughe and had fun. Especially Helia and I, after we ate. We went home to Bloom's house and started to sing songs. (get ready for a song list)

"So! Stella and Brandon. You will sing….." Bloom said as she picked through the little paper things that had song names listed on them. "Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars."

"Okay..." The two chorused, feeling uncomfortable with their song choice.

(SB= Stella and Brandon, S= Stella, B= Brandon)

 _SB_

 _Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh  
_

 _B  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah  
_

 _B  
I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,  
_

 _SB  
When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah  
_

 _B  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,  
_

 _B  
Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,  
_

 _SB  
When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

 _The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
_

 _SB  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

"Yay!" We all chorused as the two lovebirds bowed down after singing a song. Time for the next two to sing.

"The next two who will sing is…." Aisha declared. "Helia and Flora!" We were shocked.

"What will they sing?" They all decided, they wanted our moment to be romantic. "Whatever, you two pick what song you want to sing!" We winked at each other and started singing.

Simple Plan - Jetlag

 _So jet-lagged_

 _What time is it where you are?  
I miss you more than anything  
And back at home you feel so far  
Waitin' for the phone to ring  
It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
I don't even wanna be in this town  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

 _You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged_

 _What time is it where you are?  
Five more days and I'll be home  
I keep your picture in my car  
I hate the thought of you alone  
I've been keepin' busy all the time  
Just to try to keep you off my mind  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

 _You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet lagged_

 _I miss you so bad [x5]  
_

 _I wanna share your horizon  
I miss you so bad  
And see the same sun rising  
I miss you so bad  
And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me._

 _You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss when you say good morning  
But it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged _

"Nice song you guys." Bloom congratulated. "Suits you two."

"Thanks, she picked the song in the first place." Helia said, pointing at me.

"Yay! We are all together again!" Stella shouted, we all jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Flora POV

I wake up. Feeling the beautiful breeze that enters my room at around 6 in the morning. Too early, I go downstairs for a drink. I check the cupboard for any glasses but I realize there is none. I look upon any place that these sneaky glasses may be. After 30 minutes of finding, someone taps on my back causing me to jump. I realize it's just Helia.

"Helia?" I said, confused. "What are you doing here at this time in the morning?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to help in surprising the girls." He said, twiddling his fingers.

"Huh? I thought they already found it out, like you know, yesterday morning." I replied, even more confused than before.

"Well, Brandon managed to trick them into saying that the house was just something else. The girls though bought it and according to the 5 guys who are Riven, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Nabu, their girlfriends miss them terribly because they think we are leaving Montana. So you in or nah?" He asked, giving me the look.

"Sure, would love to trick them." I smiled sheepishly.

"Cool! Let's go!" said Helia excitedly. Dragging me outside the house and into their house.

"Helia!" I cried. "Stop pulling me!"

"Oh, sorry…." Helia apologized, his head down in shame.

"It's okay, so...where are the guys?" I asked, looking around for any sign. I see short, dark brown hair sticking out of the side. I chuckle at their attempt of hiding.

"Come on out boys! Brandon's hair is showing!" I laughed, Helia joined in as the boys come out but while looking at Brandon in annoyance.

"Brandon naman kasi eh! (It's because of you Brandon!)" Riven complained, we were puzzled, what language did Riven just speak in?

"What language is that?" Brandon responded.

"Oh, it's Tagalog. I just learned it recently. I got you—!" Riven said.

"Let's go and trick the girls shall we gentlemen?" I said, smiling.

"We shall, milady." The guys excluding Helia said.

"Hey! Watch it!" Helia teased, looking at the guys with a look saying "Don't you do that."

"So, what's the gameplan?" I asked. Timmy speaks up for this part.

"First we will just stay in our house which is the one we are currently inside of. You will go inside Bloom's house as Helia calls you. You two will act as if you spent some time off even though you never really did. Just act as if Helia has bought a gift or wants to introduce you to an old friend of his and yours. Just act excited. You need to signal Helia when to call, like text him or something when all the girls are with you. Play with them while you send the signal to Helia to call. Then do the thing I instructed to you just earlier. Act all ecstatic and happy till you catch the girl's attention. When you end the call, tell the girls that some really old friends of theirs have moved nearby. Let them prepare and once finished, text us again that you are on our way. Now when you arrive which will be quick because you are just across, you will knock then after that, Sky and Brandon will open the door. Revealing us in the background." Timmy explained.

"That was quite the speech." Riven admitted.

"I'll head there right now." I said, quickly getting to my feet.

"Just signal us." Timmy informed as I walked outside.

"I will!" I shouted happily as I waved and headed towards Bloom's house.

"Time to do this sneaky surprise weirdo plan of theirs." I thought, chuckling.

I call the girls and they rush downstairs, worried. Except for Bloom.

"Flora?" Bloom started. "Where were you?"

"I just checked out something. Oh, I was quite bored as well. Do you guys want to play Truth or Dare?" I said, trying to hide the smiles in my face.

"Why are you smiling?" Stella asked, she noticed my weird smile plastered on my face.

"Nothing, anyways, let's play!" I exclaimed as I text Helia to call me in exactly 2 minutes time.

Our game of Truth or Dare was going out well. Their plan was succeeding as well. Kudos to them. Then, something I was awaiting finally happened. Helia called, I immediately picked it up as the girls continued playing, acting completely oblivious to the fact I was on the phone. Here is the challenging part, I need their attention.

"Helia! Oh hey!" I say into the mic. That got the girl's attention. That was easy.

"Flora! Hey, I was wondering if you could come over because I want to show you some of the older friends of your friends. That fine with you?" came Helia's choppy voice over the phone.

"Sure with me!" Stella exclaimed happily, she had no idea what was in store for her and the other girls.

"Where do you stay though? You haven't told me." I lied, just for the sake of the plan.

"Oh, just go outside, and you will see a green colored house there. That's the place." Helia said, changing the ways of reaching there instead of saying "across" for that will compromise the plan.

"Okay then, the girls and I will prepare ourselves. See ya Helia!" I exclaimed, that was genuine.

"See you!" Helia replied, then came the end of our call.

It took about 1 hour for the girls to finish. Well, around 10 minutes for the girls and about 50 minutes for Stella. Typical Stella. At least all that matters is that we can go now and the boys and I can surprise them!

"Is everyone done?" I asked, no answer.

"Is everyone done?" I repeated.

"Yes! Let's go! I can't wait to see these so called older best friends of ours!" said Stella excitedly as she jumped up and down.

We exited the house and came to this "green colored" house. I giggled as we neared the house. When we arrived by the house. I knocked on the door, I signaled them that we were there already. I knocked again but this time there was an answer so I quickly went behind the girls who all looked at me because of my strange action. Their attention was diverted when someone showed up by the door with 5 more men at the back smiling.

"Hey, who are you here for?" Helia said. I was surprised! They just let Helia instead be there.

"Oh, hi Helia. We are here for the men you were talking about?" I said, acting as if I was trying to remind him as I winked at him. Winking back was his response.

"Oh, them. Come on in." Helia began as he opened the door widely. "I bet you are—"

"SNOOKUMS!" Stella shouted, running towards Brandon.

"Hi there Bloomy." said Sky, being flirty with Bloom.

"Hey." Riven said plainly at Musa but winked at her. Musa blushed.

"Hey Techy." Timmy stated. Trying to be flirty.

"Hey there Nabu. Watcha doin here?" Aisha asked, or she was just "stating the obvious."

"Well, we wanted to tell you that we live here." Helia began.

"And we wanted to surprise you." Nabu said, smirking after wards.

"Of course, with the help of your good friend." Brandon continued.

"Flora." The boys chorused.

"You knew all along?!" They all said in unison. I was laughing.

"Yes…." I replied.

"Oh come on!" Tecna complained.

"I have some news to tell you all." I started in a gloomy voice.

"What's wrong Flora?" Bloom asked, sharing the same gloominess in my voice in hers. I laughed.

"Our wedding, meaning Helia and I. Will be held the day tomorrow! Sorry for the late invitation. To be honest, you guys are the last to be invited." I admitted, my head down in shame. I looked up till Stella held my shoulder. I was thinking that she would pity me. Then, it hit me. The bridesmaid and the best man and stuff! She bombarded me with those. We took something like a century. Then, there was the last question. Who is the best man?

"Who is the best man?" Stella asked me. I was exhausted. I was not even paying attention!

"Wha….what?" I said, waking up from my trance.

"Who is your best man? Flora for the 13th time! Who is your best man?!" She asked impatiently.

"Oh, it's Nabu." I said, pointing at him. He wore a shocked expression till Aisha snapped her fingers.

"So, it's finished! Oh look! It is 6:00PM. We better get going. Bye guys! See you all tomorrow!" Bloom said, waving.

We finally reached our house which was across the street. Yet again. I changed my clothes and dived straight for the bed. I slept so peacefully.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock which usually wakes me up at around 4:00 in the morning. I got up and fixed my bed. I got my towel and took a bath. While I was bathing, I was singing a song that I didn't even notice that I was even singing.

 _If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever, oh, so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong_

 _Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

 _If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are_

 _So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

I gasped when Aisha started banging on the door. I was taking too long and they were already prepared. I rushed outside and changed. We headed to the church. Helia decided a good church where we will be married at.

We reached the church and we changed our outfits obviously. I was getting nervous. I think I am trembling.

"Flora, you okay?" Bloom asked, putting her hand on my shoulder which calmed me down.

"Thanks Bloom." I said, smiling at her but she still had a puzzled face.

"Huh?" She said.

"Nothing, I was just ner—" I said.

"It's done!" Stella interrupted. I mouthed "nervous" to Bloom just to finish my interrupted sentence.

Everything was set. All that was left was to walk down that aisle. Helia and the rest were waiting. Let's do this!

I walk down the aisle. I was splendid but deep inside, I felt I was just a hunk of junk. I reached the place where Helia was standing on. He held my hands gently and caressed it on his cheeks. Mouthing "I love you."

"Do you, Helia Knightly, take Flora Linphea as your wife?" The priest asks.

"I do." Helia responds, smiling.

"Do you, Flora Linphea, take Helia Knightly as your husband?" The priest asks.

"I do." I replied with nervousness filling my voice, but I shrugged it off.

"I now declare you both as husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced. Helia and I kissed passionately for minutes till we released each other.

"Love you." Helia said.

"Love you more." I replied, blushing.

"I want to show you something." Helia said, smirking. "You'll love it." He lead me outside where there was a garden. It was really secluded. Well, not really. No one knew we were here anyways, except for the guards who knows that we haven't "escaped" the premises yet. The garden though showed outside and the church was by a cliff side or a plateau. It was sunset.

"How romantic." I commented. Kissing Helia's cheek.

"I agree. It's so beautiful. Like you." Helia teased.

"Helia!" I said, hitting him in the side.

"I wonder what the future holds for us." Helia wonders, gazing into the sunset.

"We have a long road ahead of us." I acknowledged. Helia smiled back.

"We do my little flower. We do."

* * *

Sorry I had to end it off. I could make another trilogy or something but this is the end. Thanks to the many supporters of the Deep In The Enemy Trilogy!


End file.
